Chapter 484
Chapter 484 is titled "Squish". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Vivi is seen playing a harp on a lily pad with toads singing along. Short Summary Bartholomew Kuma battles with the Straw Hat Pirates. Long Summary As members of the Rolling Pirates try to tend to the pirates attacked by Bartholomew Kuma, Lola comments that this is cruel, as they battled for their shadows for years, and as soon as they are free, another Shichibukai appears to assassinate them all. As the Rolling Pirates try to challenge Kuma, commenting he is nothing compared to Gecko Moria and Oars, Zoro yells at them to stand back, reminding them that Kuma challenged him first and threatened them not to humiliate him. Kuma comments to Zoro that they have earned quite the reputation and that Luffy gathered a number of skilled crew members, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates show signs of modesty that Kuma complimented them, only for them to be told not to be flattered by Lola. As Kuma further comments that it is no longer just Luffy who is being noticed, Usopp yells at Zoro not to fight as he is too beaten up. While Zoro comments that if he dies here, it would show his limits as a man, he attacks Kuma with Nitoryu Iai: Rashoumon, but Kuma teleports behind him, preparing to attack him with his palm. Zoro, noticing something odd about his palm, dodges the attack. Kuma's paw is shown to leave a paw-shaped mark in the rubble. Kuma fires another paw-shaped attack at Zoro, who barely dodges it. Usopp notices that while Kuma has hardly done anything, Zoro is breathing hard. As the others point out that Kuma has paws on his hands, Zoro attacks him with Sanjuroku Pound Ho, but it was deflected by Kuma's paws, causing Zoro to realize Kuma has the ability to repel everything. Kuma explains that he has eaten the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, becoming a paw-man. As Franky does not take this seriously, wondering if there are "cute" Devil Fruits in the world, he begins to wonder if Kuma isn't a big threat after all, only for Kuma to attack him with Pad Ho, asking Franky if this is the limit of his strength. Robin deduces that Kuma can repel the air itself, commenting that normal cannons have no effect on Franky. Kuma then attacks Zoro with Tsuppari Pad Ho, but Zoro manages to dodge them and attacks Kuma with Toro Nagashi, however the attack was blocked by his paws, sending Zoro crashing to the ground. As the Rolling Pirates wonder how Zoro can keep on fighting due to his injuries from Oars, as they were enough to kill a normal man, Kuma prepares to attack a fallen Zoro, only for Sanji to attack Kuma's face with Concassé. Sanji's attack didn't seem to phase Kuma, as he falls to the ground, holding his leg in pain. Sanji begins to wonder if Kuma's body is made of steel. Usopp, panicking, attacks Kuma with his Fire Bird Star. Kuma deflects this attack effortlessly as well, identifying Usopp as "King of Snipers" and Sanji as "Black Leg." Kuma, commenting that due to the weakness of the Straw Hats makes him think defeating them is no fun at all, prepares a large-scale attack. As Robin and Nami point out that compressing a large amount of air to a small state can trigger a devastating explosion, Kuma announces that he will spare everyone's lives, in exchange for Luffy's head. Usopp asks Kuma if he expects them to sell out their friend, while Kuma asks them what their decision is, as if the World Government is handed Luffy's head, they will not complain that the rest of them have been spared. The Straw Hat Pirates, along with Lola and the Rolling Pirates, bravely yell to Kuma that they will decline, telling him to "forget it." As Kuma expresses disappointment in their decision, telling them that it is a pity, Kuma launches his Ursus Shock attack, causing a huge explosion. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Bartholomew Kuma is revealed to have eaten the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, having the ability to repel anything around him, even the air itself. *Kuma appeared to be unaffected by one of Sanji's kicks, only causing harm to Sanji's leg, prompting Sanji to deduce that Kuma's body was made of steel. *Kuma decides to spare everyone's lives in exchange for Luffy's, only for everyone to decline this, not wanting to sell Luffy out. *Kuma attacks the Straw Hat Pirates and the Rolling Pirates with his Ursus Shock, causing a tremendous explosion. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 484 de:Puni it:Capitolo 484